Short Breakup
by 666snoopy
Summary: Naruto breaks up with Sasuke thinking he doesn't really love him. But Sasuke has other thoughts. Boylove


Disclaimer: Don't own much, and sadly that includes Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

He had had enough. The damn man wouldn't understand his feelings. "_I hate him for what he is putting me though!"_ cried Naruto as he walked home after a secret make out session with Sasuke. "_I love his dumbass so much." _Yes, Sasuke. His rival and swore enemy was now his lover and the only person he felt safe with, but recently he has gotten sick of the secrecy and the way he never expressed his feels. "_Does he even love me, he hasn't said it once since I confessed to him?" _He laughed, "_That must be it. He never loved me in the first place, just said yes to going out with me because he didn't want to ruin our friendship and plus I do it with him." _

"Well, now I know what I have to do." Naruto smiled sadly.

-------

There he is, gosh it took long enough to find him. "Hey teme," I called out to him. He turned to me and stared with the same impassive face that he shows every time I look at him.

"What do you, dobe," putting the insulting nickname at the end just to spite me. I would have yelled at him for the insult, but I was in no mood to fight right now.

"Can we talk?" I asked with the best grin I could muster at the time.

He just blinked at me, I guess he sensed something wrong and said, "Fine, whatever."

-------

**Normal POV**

They walked to their secret place deep in the woods where they could be alone whenever they needed to talk or just wanted to be with each other. Taking his time Naruto prepared for what he was about to say and hoped he didn't chicken out before he got the chance. Once there, Naruto abruptly turned around and spoke.

"Sasuke" saying his actual name made Sasuke narrow his eyes in wonderment as to what the blonde dragged him all the way to the forest to tell him.

"_Ok, this is it. Don't sound weak and pathetic, it will be easy and he will think that I don't love him anymore so we can go back to the way it was." _Taking in a breath, he was about to speak as the nerves got to him, but the raven cut in.

"Look dobe, I don't have all day. I actually have things to do and if you want to say something then spill it," the taller boy said as he was getting more impatient by the minute.

Naruto looked up at him and just smiled one of the most sincerest smiles that the raven has ever seen. It took his breathe away and before he could say anything the blonde spoke.

"I want to break up."

---------

**Sasuke POV**

_I want to break up._

_I want to break up._

_I want to break up._

The words just keep echoing in my head like a fucked up lullaby. I can't stop thinking about it. How, why, what possessed him to say that! Did he stop loving me when he was so insist in saying that he would never stop, did he find someone else when I was so close to him and watched his every move, or was it something I did? I don't even know what I could have done to make him leave. And he was even smiling during it, like it was the smarted and best decision he had ever made.

"Well, guess what dobe. You might have surprised me so much that I couldn't answer at the time, but I won't let you go that easily." I spoke to the window in my empty mansion that felt even more lonely knowing that Naruto won't be sneaking in through in the middle of the night to sleep in my bed.

-------------

The next day I woke up early, as usual, to get ready for school. I liked to take my time so everything was perfect. I dressed in my regular uniform, but with a bit of a twist that would make anyone look twice. "_Not that they don't do that already." _Now in my white shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned, my slacks that somehow got tighter to show off all my long legs, and hair more perfect than usual, I walked out of my house and into my car.

I was still a little nervous that this wouldn't work, but if my plan doesn't go according to how I want it then Plan B could always come in handy. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to go there.

I walked into school seeing that everyone was staring at my more exposed look. "_What I tell you, everyone wants me. To bad for them, I just want one person. And if I don't get him back by the end of the day someone is going to pay." _Now I was glaring at everyone cause those dang thoughts started popping up in my head. I didn't have that long to think, hearing that the bell rang to go into our first class.

I walked into my math class and sadly the teacher was already there. "_Why can't he be late as usual." _ I walked to my seat still feeling all eyes on my. When I turned toward the person who I was sure would be staring, he wasn't. He freaken had his head down.

I was pissed off, but I knew that I would get get my chance a little later on. When the teacher, Kakashi, a lazy fart who loves his educational books *cough cough* assigned us our homework and told us to go to work I felt that this was the chance.

I got up, since the teacher couldn't care less what we really did, and walked over by him. I didn't go to his table since it would look like I was trying to hard or something, so I went to the person next to him.

Sadly, that person happen to be some I greatly disliked. Sakura was as annoying as fan girls get. Like really she could never get the hint. I mentally cried and took a breath.

"Hey Sakura." I said. She looked up at me with wide eyes. _Oh crap, I know what's coming now. _

" AHHHH! Sasuke-kun did you come here to tell me something?" looking expectantly at me, with big heart shaped eyes and her hands clapped together by her cheek. I just stood there awkwardly.

I didn't really know where to go from here so I just rolled with it. "Actually yeah Sakura, I have to ask you something." I could tell that Naruto was paying attention, cause his cute little eyes perked up.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, are you finally going to ask me out? I just knew you really loved me." I was going to reply with a hell no, but then I saw Naruto get up from his seat and partially race out of the room without even giving me a glance.

Sakura was still staring at me like nothing happened and the teacher didn't seem to really care that Naruto left, so I went after him. I could hear Sakura yelling for me, but I could really care less what she had to say.

--------

After looking at the logical places, like his locker and the boys bathroom, I finally found him on the roof. Not sure how he got here, since only the janitor has the key, but I found him there anyway.

I came up to him and just stared. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He looked so beautiful with the wind blowing his loose spiky hair around. I also noticed that his uniform, which was like mine, fit him snugly and didn't leave much to the imagination.

I loved him so much and when he confessed, I was ecstatic. Even though I didn't really show it, I have been in love with the little blonde since we first met in grade school. He was the first one to stand up to me and not kiss my ass. I couldn't take my eyes off of him after that.

I stood there remembering all the great times we shared and why I really did fall for him. He was a great light that came into my dark and emo like world. I would never tell him, but without him I don't think I could have made it to high school in one piece.

Hearing him break up with me killed me inside, I just had to know what I did wrong.

Still not looking up at me I called his name, "Hey Naruto."

His head snapped towards me and he looked emotionless. It was so weird seeing no expression on his face when most of the time you could guess exactly what he was thinking.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto spat. He turned away from me and I could not see the hurt in his eyes.

"I want to talk to you," I said softly. I can't bring myself to shout at him as to why he broke up with him. I felt guilty for some reason I did not know of.

"I thought you were about to ask Sakura out. We don't have anything to talk about, so you can go back to your girlfriend," Naruto voiced.

"You know better then anyone that I hate that bitch." I said with a sigh.

"Could have fooled me, I really don't even know what you are feeling or thinking." Naruto said.

"So, was that why you broke you with me?" I saw him stiffen and knew that what I just said was a big part of what drove him away. "Naruto..." he cut me off before I got to say more.

"So what! I know you don't love me, why can't you just leave me along. I broke up with you, I let you go. You don't have to force yourself anymore," he yelled.

I stared at him with the same shocked expression as I had when he first broke up with me. "_Is he serious?"_ "What the hell makes you think I don't love you!" I was pissed and he could see that.

He looked at me with wide eyes. I have never exploded at him like that and showing so much emotion, even if it was anger was something new to me. "All because I don't show that I love doesn't mean that I don't! I said yes when you asked me out, didn't you think that I at least liked you when I said that?" I questioned him.

With his head down he answered, "I thought you didn't, because I confessed and you were only going out with me so we don't ruin our friendship. Also, you never told me that you loved me, let alone liked me so I thought it was jus..."

This time I cut him off. I kissed him with as much passion and emotion as I could muster. Pulling away I looked into his eyes, "I love you Naruto, more than anything. I love you so much."

Naruto just looked up at me and smiled, "I love you too Sasuke." I looked shocked _again, _my expression must be the reason for his worried look.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" he asked.

"That's the first time you said you loved me without an insult." I said more happy than I could ever remember.

"No it's not!" he shouted.

I just smiled and gave him another kiss. "_I'm so happy I get to hold him in my arms again. And thank god I didn't have to go to Plan B."_

"Hey teme, you look really hot."

* * *

Done! My first story ever, yay me. Review, don't, I don't care. First half has been on my computer forever and never felt like finishing till now. It went in a direction I'm not sure I cared for. It was meant to be short though. I don't have patience for long stories, just have enough to tell the story and than talk too much at the end of time. PEACE!


End file.
